


ready (steady)

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Choking, Coming Untouched, FaceFucking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe he's accidentally about to choke out his own boyfriend, but before he can let go, Steve's hand jerks up to close around his wrist, holding him in place.</p>
<p>"Don't," Steve says, voice breathy and half-choked, though not from Bucky. He's not holding on that hard; this is all arousal, and Steve's eyes are shining with lust. "Don't let go."</p>
<p>OR: Steve and Bucky experiment with kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready (steady)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it!

The only reason that any of it happens is that Steve is a clumsy motherfucker in bed. For someone who spends his days leaping around and throwing his shield with deadly accurate precision, he gets practically boneless in bed, flopping all over the place, drunk and easy on the pleasure and putting himself entirely in Bucky's admittedly capable hands. Bucky's gotta make sure he doesn't fall off the damn bed most of the time, but provided things are going well, there are certain moments that he's not paying such good attention either. 

They're not even doing any particularly acrobatic. Steve's stretched out in the bed, hands holding tight to the headboard, and Bucky's fucking him with everything he's got. Steve's squirming around like a goddamn eel, of course, and Bucky has his hands cupped around Steve's hips, trying to hold his hips up and hold him in place all at once. But Steve's strong, and Bucky's somewhat distracted by his impending orgasm, and one good twist of his hips knocks Bucky off balance. Before he has a second to get his bearings, Steve yanks him forward with his ankles crossed behind Bucky's back. He's going to fall and probably head butt Steve, break both their noses, so he instinctively sticks his arm out to catch himself...and finds his hand closing around Steve's throat.

"Fuck." He can't believe he's accidentally about to choke out his own boyfriend, but before he can let go, Steve's hand jerks up to close around his wrist, holding him in place.

"Don't," Steve says, voice breathy and half-choked, though not from Bucky. He's not holding on that hard; this is all arousal, and Steve's eyes are shining with lust. "Don't let go."

"Jesus Christ, Stevie." Bucky lets out a long breath. He feels Steve swallow, his throat working under Bucky's hand, and he gets the weird urge to press down. Hear what Steve sounds like when he's really getting choked. The rush of that goes straight through him, and he doesn't come like some kind of kid or anything, but it definitely gets him fucking Steve harder. He was on a pretty good rhythm before he lost his balance, and now he's starting to regain that. 

Except now he can intimately feel every breath, every swallow. Since he got back, Steve's shown him in a thousand ways big and small that he trusts him. But to lie here with Bucky's hand on his throat, both of them knowing how easy it would be for him to crush his windpipe, and just stare at him, eyes clear and wanting...it's heady.

Bucky keeps his grip on Steve's neck steady, an inexorable pressure that Steve keeps pushing up against. He's calmed down significantly since Bucky grabbed him, not flailing around anymore. He's still eagerly working his hips up to meet him, but for Steve it's downright sedate. Bucky squeezes a little when he starts to get close; not enough to be dangerous, but definitely a motion. He's not sure what he expects, but it's not for Steve to immediately gasp and come all over himself. Although he probably should have.

"You love this," Bucky says, and if he sounds a little mystified, it's because he is. "You fucking love it, don't you?"

"I do." Steve groans and clenches around Bucky's cock. Bucky can see how tight his muscles are even now, holding on. When he speaks, Bucky can feel his throat bob under his hand, and that's what has him coming like freight train. He's had some amazing orgasms with Steve, but this one is definitely in the top five. For something that just started as garden variety fucking, that's pretty awesome.

"Well, shit," Bucky says eventually. He's sprawled on his back with Steve snuggled up against his side, his cheek on Bucky's chest.

"Yeah," Steve says, then presses a soft kiss to Bucky's chest. He's asleep a few minutes later, breathing slow and steady, while Bucky is still staring up at the ceiling.

*

"Okay." Bucky sets his tablet down on the kitchen island. Steve is standing at the stove wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs with a red star on the hip. Bucky is pretty sure they were made for girls, but Steve fill 'em out so well that he's never felt a call to mention it. "If we're going to do this, we're gonna follow the rules."

Steve doesn't even turn around. "There's rules for omelets now?"

"There's always been rules for omelets." Bucky frowns at his back. "But I'm talking about the thing where I hurt you while we're fucking."

"Oh." Steve looks over his shoulder, and he's already got a pink flush rising in his cheeks, his eyes so wide open and hopeful. "That."

"Yeah, that. I've been doing some research, and there's...there's a hell of a lot of people who do that shit." More people than Bucky ever would have guessed; he's not sure whether he finds it comforting or disturbing. "And they've figured out a good way of doing things so that nobody ends up really hurt."

"You can't hurt me. I'll heal." Steve's so breathless that it practically comes out like a purr, and Bucky very sternly reminds his dick that this is talking time. All the websites were very clear that they have to talk this shit out with no tomfoolery going on to make sure everyone's safe and on the same page. 

"It ain't just about physical hurt." Bucky can't be surprised that Steve's ready to jump into this with as much enthusiasm and self-preservation instinct as when he jumps out of goddamn planes. "If we're gonna try this, you have to swear to me you'll take it seriously and _tell_ me if something's wrong. Even if it's not gonna break you, if it makes you feel bad, I have to know."

"I swear." Steve turns the burner off, then crosses the room to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck. He presses his forehead against Bucky's. "I'll be good, Buck. So fucking good."

Bucky's not sure how exactly anyone could say no to that, and he's got no interested in trying.

*

It takes a few attempts. Spanking seems like a decent place to start, but Steve can't stop laughing the whole time. Bucky doesn't want to seriously hit him, but the little love taps he can manage aren't getting either of them off, and Steve snickers every time Bucky tries to call him a bad boy. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, even if it did feel awkward once he'd said it. They both enjoy the handcuffs...for approximately two minutes, until Steve promptly snaps them in half with a single flex of his arms the first time Bucky touches him.

Obviously gear is going to be an issue. Luckily, Bucky is extremely resourceful and has little to no shame. He brings the cuffs home, and Steve practically tackles him. They don't actually manage to get the cuffs _on_ him that time, but Bucky's pretty sure they're starting to figure this thing out.

He gets Steve stretched out in bed and cuffs his wrists together; he carefully does not attach them to the headboard, which is already starting to splinter where Steve's squeezed too tight. 

"You're going to have to keep yourself in place," he says, pressing Steve's wrists demonstratively against the pillows. "Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes." Steve's already trying to squirm, obviously fighting the urge. But his eyes are clear and bright, staring eagerly up at Bucky. 

"Okay." Bucky licks his lips and leans over to grab the lube off their nightstand. He's not sure how long Steve will be able to stay still, but the fact that he's trying is enough for this first time. Opening Steve up with his fingers is practically instinct by now, they've done it so many times before. It never gets boring, though, and tonight there's even more anticipation than usual. 

There's an awkward moment where he has to leave Steve slick and waiting in the bed and go dig in the nightstand for the toys he has in mind, fingers still slick. He hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise, but right now he's wishing he was better prepared. He turns around to see Steve's hips working minutely, rocking and grinding against nothing as he whines, and suddenly letting him wait a little doesn't seem so bad.

"You ready?" Bucky slips two fingers back in just to feel, even though he knows perfectly well how eager and open Steve is. Steve groans and clenches down around him.

"I've _been_ ready, fuck."

"Be good." Bucky smirks. "Isn't that the point of this? You're supposed to be good for me?" He doesn't wait for a response before pushing the tip of the toy inside Steve. It's a simple plug, smooth and black. Not the biggest or more interestingly shaped one they own, but this will serve well for tonight. Steve groans, the muscles in his arms flexing, but the cuffs hold strong. The plug slips the rest of the way into his body with satisfying ease, and Bucky gently pats the base. "There ya go."

"I'm not a horse," Steve grumbles, but he's shifting his hips, obviously enjoying the fullness. "Is that it? I can take more."

"That's only the beginning, baby." Bucky smirks and picks up the nipple clamps he'd dropped on the end of the bed. He snaps one at Steve's nose. "Think you can handle it?"

"Think I can't?" Steve cocks his jaw. "I can take whatever you can dish out, Barnes."

"We'll see about that." Bucky moves up to settle himself lightly over Steve's thighs, too far away to brush up against Steve's cock, already hard and red against his belly. He leans in and rubs one of Steve's nipples between his fingers, getting it nice and hard for him. Steve's jaw is clenched, biting the inside of his lip to keep from letting out the moans that Bucky knows are building in his chest. But Bucky's pretty sure he knows a way to get those sounds out.

The second he lets go of Steve's nipple, he closes the clamp around it. As expected, Steve gasps, whatever stoicism he'd managed completely broken. He whines, quietly, and Bucky seizes the opportunity to put the matching clamp on his other nipple.

"Oh shit, Bucky." Steve starts to shift a little, and Bucky can see the strain in his arms from keeping his wrists obediently above his head. So far, he's been good, better than Bucky ever thought he could be. There's time. " _Shit._ "

"Is it too much?" Bucky flicks one of the clamps, startling another whimper out of Steve. "You want to call it quits?"

"Fuck that," Steve said, which was basically the brightest green light Bucky could hope for. He arches his back, showing off his chest, practically begging Bucky to keep playing with the clamps. "Give me whatever you've got."

Bucky's finding that it's pretty fun to not do what Steve wants him to do. He gives the other clamp a gentle tug, then he climbs slowly up Steve's body. His eyes get wider and wider, pink lips parting a little as Bucky gets closer. Bucky smirks down at him once he's straddling his chest and gives his cock a nice slow stroke. "You want what I've got, huh?"

"Yeah." Steve's pupils were blown, and he didn't even have a smart comeback. This was the closest they'd gotten to that _thing_ that happened when Bucky had closed his hand around Steve throat, and it makes Bucky's dick jerk.

"Tell me you want it."

"I want it," Steve repeats immediately, obedient. He licks his lips. " _Sir._ "

"Shit, Stevie." Bucky groans, and he can't hold back when Steve opens his mouth so obediently for him. He carefully feeds his cock into Steve's mouth, bracing his hand on the headboard (his flesh hand, he's still hoping to avoid too much collateral damage). Steve takes him like a dream, swallowing eagerly around him. Steve's always had a particular talent for cocksucking, but this is especially sweet, even for him. Bucky strokes his metal fingers over Steve's hair, hissing when it causes Steve to moan around his cock, the vibrations going straight to the root of him. 

Once he's fully contained in Steve's mouth, he starts to move. His first thrusts are painfully slow. His thighs ache from the desire to move, his balls drawing up tight, but there's no way he's going to hurt Steve like this. He never wants to hurt him, of course, not in a way he doesn't like, but with Steve open and obedient for him, _submissive_ , it feels like a whole new level of responsibility is in Bucky's hands now. Instead of being stressful, it feels heady and important. 

Steve adapts to his movements quickly, but Bucky can see how his arms are shaking, desperate to move. His own stomach jerks; a second later, his metal hand is planted on Steve's crossed wrists. He's not pushing down hard enough to hold him if Steve wanted to break free, but it's a definite pressure. Steve freezes immediately, staring up at him with big eyes, mouth still stretched obscenely around Bucky's dick.

"You're good," Bucky says. It feels like the right thing to say, and this time there's no chance of laughter. It is right, right enough that he smiles. "You're good, Stevie, so good. I'm just helping you a little, okay?"

Steve still looks mistrustful, but he goes back to sucking after a moment, and he seems calmer with Bucky's hand on his wrists. Bucky keeps fucking his mouth with short, easy thrusts. It's not even the hardest he's ever fucked Steve's mouth before, but they've never done it from this sensitive position. And never with Bucky in total control. 

Bucky gets lost in the zen of it, holding Steve carefully in place, making use of his mouth. Steve is so still under him, more than he's ever been. He can feel the bed shifting slightly; Steve is probably moving his hips, maybe thrusting up against the air searching for some friction. But even that's a change, to have Steve so calm. It's almost like the laser focus he has in battle, but right now he's focused on Bucky, on bringing Bucky pleasure, being _good_ for Bucky, and that's the thought that crosses his mind as he comes, deep in Steve's throat.

He's ready to sit back, but Steve keeps suckling at his spent dick, swallowing the last traces of come and sucking him as he softens. It's sweet, but when it starts to be too much, Bucky has to cup his hand around Steve's jaw. "That's enough, baby, c'mon."

Steve does open up his mouth, letting Bucky's cock slip free. The head trails spit down his chin before Bucky moves further back, and Steve licks his lips like he misses it. His eyes are barely focused, blue only a faint halo around the intoxicating black of his blown pupils, but he's smiling.

"Good job," Bucky says. He moves down and off Steve's body, admiring him. He's got quite the spread laid out before him, with Steve's bruised red lips and drool-streaked chin, the clamps standing proud around his abused nipples, the plug still sitting snug in his ass. And, of course, his cock, which has to be absolutely throbbing by now. Bucky's not sure what he wants to play with first.

He goes for the plug, pressing against the base. Steve moans, his thighs flexing, and Bucky smiles up at him. "You want to come, Stevie?"

"Yessir," Steve slurs. His voice is fucking wrecked from taking Bucky's dick so well, and he's obviously gone down hard. He's smiling, half-squinting down at Bucky. "I'm ready."

"Good." Bucky leans in to press a quick chaste kiss against the head of Steve's cock, barely more than a brush of lips. Steve shudders, and Bucky taps the plug. "That's the only touch you'll get. You can do it, can't you?"

Steve's smile disappears, lips pressing tight together instead in an approximation of resolve. "If you say so."

"I know you can do it," Bucky reassures him. He has no interest in pushing Steve too hard, but he's confident that Steve can do this with the appropriate stimulation. And who better than Bucky to provide it?

He gives the plug one last twist in to remind Steve he has it to clench against, then moves on to his nipples. They're red and obviously sore under the clamps. He toys with one of the clamps first, smiling at Steve's sharp intake of breath. 

"I'm going to take these off." Bucky very gently runs the edge of his fingernail over Steve's pec next to the clamp. "I want you to keep breathing, okay?"

"Okay." Steve inhales noisily, and Bucky could get used to this. Not all the time, of course, Steve wouldn't be _Steve_ if he wasn't a ridiculous little shit (regardless of his physical size), but he doesn't mind this Steve either.

There's no way to do this neatly or nicely; Bucky removes the first clamp, and Steve lets out a strangled sound that's half grunt, half shout. Bucky leans in to close his mouth around the tender flesh, gently stroking with his tongue. Steve whimpers, breathing hard, and when he pulls back, Bucky can see tears at the corners of Steve's eyes. This doesn't even rank on the pain scale for Steve, Bucky knows that, which means he's really given himself over to this. It makes Bucky proud and horny all at once, and he watches the tears squeeze out as he removes the second clamp.

He gives Steve's other nipple the same soothing treatment, and he can feel how hard Steve is breathing, chest heaving under him. Not touching Steve's cock is as much as challenge for himself as it is for Steve at this point. He wants so badly to feel how hard Steve has to be right now, how hot. But he told Steve to come untouched, and he's not going to be the reason that he fails.

Bucky talks instead. "That's right, Stevie," he mumbles, toying with his nipples, pinching and tugging until Steve whines. "You're so close, I can tell. I can see how bad you want to come, and I want it too. Want to see you, baby, see how much you love this."

Steve sobs out a moan, and when Bucky ghosts his fingers over the edge of the plug, his fingertips brushing the rim of Steve's hole, it's over. Steve comes all over his own belly, even getting high enough to splatter his own red nipples.

"Fuck." Bucky flattens himself against Steve's front, getting plenty of come smeared on his own stomach, but he doesn't care. He kisses Steve hard and deep, needing his mouth like oxygen right now. Steve's the one who's just had an orgasm wrung out of him, but Bucky feels strained and exhausted too now. In a good way, like an ache after a good long sparring session. "Fuck, Steve, you're the best."

"I know," Steve says, still sounding a little dazed, but definitely more like himself. Bucky grins against his mouth and plants one more quick kiss on his lips before he pulls back to open up the cuffs.

Once freed, Steve immediately wraps his arms around Bucky's middle, crushing him close. The come between them is getting unpleasantly cool and tacky, but that's what showers are for, right? 

"Yeah," Bucky says, stupidly, but Steve just buries his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. "Yeah, I know."

"I love you," Steve says. It's muffled, and Bucky feels it more than hears it. Still, it makes him smile.


End file.
